


Games

by Linger1536



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linger1536/pseuds/Linger1536
Summary: There is the sound of shuffling feet as he pushes off of the wall he had been leaning against and flops down onto the bed. A small sigh escapes him and her lips quirk at the sound of it, he may be good at playing games but she is the expert at not giving in. "I think," he begins in a smug voice, "that you are jealous, my love."





	

He is amused and she's not in the slightest. He cocks his head to the side, his cerulean eyes dance with laughter as he regards her frazzled state. She fights hard to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, but she does let out an indignant huff before turning her back to him, missing the way his lips curve into a smirk. 

She catches up with the other senators and Obi-Wan while he takes his time, strolling leisurely behind them with Artoo beeping chipperly next to him.

They come to a halt a few feet away from where the Holoreporters have gathered and Obi-Wan turns around, raising an questioning eyebrow at his former Padawan's obvious delight. He opens his mouth about to order Anakin to deal with the press but the younger man gives him a wicked grin before shaking his head all while chuckling. 

"Oh no you don't," he says having already read his Master's intentions. "You owe me, Master."

The older man sighs but steps forward to answer the mass of screaming reporters and the Holocameras hone in on him. Anakin slips into the empty space Obi-Wan left next to Padmé, giving her a quick glance. She keeps her eyes ahead, seemingly entrapped by Obi-Wan's tales of battle but he knows better, he can feel the waves of annoyance radiating off of her and a smug feeling of satisfaction overcomes him. 

He reaches out to her through the Force, caressing her neck, the only sign that she feels the touch is in the way her body stiffens. 

Bail steps forward, taking Obi-Wan's place in front of the press and the other man returns with tierdness clearly written across his face and Anakin feels a slight twing of worry for his friend, he silently vows not to taunt him any more for the day, besides he has other more entertaining matters on his mind.

They depart their seperate ways but not before Anakin sends another soft caress to her hair through the Force. He can literally feel her bristling with frustration and annoyance. 

* * *

Padmé pulls her hair free from it intricate bun, pulling delicate hair pins from it and dropping them onto the nightstand. She ignores the heat from his gaze and sweeps the hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck as she begins to brush it out. There is the sound of shuffling feet as he pushes off of the wall he had been leaning against and flops down onto the bed. A small sigh escapes him and her lips quirk at the sound of it, he may be good at playing games but she is the expert at not giving in. 

"I think," he begins in a smug voice, "that you are jealous, my love."

She puts the brush down and turns around, quirking an eyebrow at him before running a hand through her chocolate brown curls.

"Of Asha Frey," he continues when she turns her back to him and wanders over to her closet, pulling out a lavender nightgown made out of silk. 

She tries to hide her emotions as she allows the gown she is wearing to fall to the floor but she cannot keep the scowl off her face. Padmé had not been jealous she had been seething when she had seen the way that woman had brushed up against Anakin unabashedly. She had peered up at him through sultry eyes as she giggled loudly at something he had said, which had not been  _that_ funny and had only fueled Padmé's anger. It had taken all the self-control she possessed to remain where she was, and she had been very grateful over the fact that she had chosen a long sleeved gown which hid the way her hands were clenched together as tight fists. Anakin had thrown her an apologetic look as he had tried to disentangle himself from the woman but the amusement in his eyes had been obvious as he took notice of her raging emotions.

His chuckles at her stubborness fills the room and this time she does roll her eyes, content with the fact that he cannot see it. She pulls the gown over her head and it falls down, hugging her curves before ending above her knees, the back is slightly longer with different layers that goes below the knees, the ends of it brush against her calves. She gathers her hair to the side and ties it up in a loose braid which allows the low v-ringed back of the gown to come into view.

Padmé smiles smugly at Anakin's sharp intake of breath before slipping into bed next to him. He is staring at her with hungry eyes that sends shivers down her spine but she refuses to loose this game so instead of pulling him down ontop of her she leans closer and gives his lips a soft peck.

"Goodnight," she murmurs before turnng onto her side, facing away from him. 

She grins when she hears the low string of Huttese cusswords coming from his side of the bed. He doesn't attempt to touch her, too proud to give into the game which has her biting down on her lip to keep from laughing, letting out a soft sigh instead, feigning sleep.

After a long silence she hears him whisper in a husky voice; "I've missed you Padmé."

She remains quiet, taking even and deep breaths in an attempt to keep the illusion of sleep alive.

He moves closer to her and she can feel the heat coming off of him. "I have missed holding you," his breath tickles the skin of her neck. "Kissing you." He leaves it at that but he does not move, remaining close enough for her to feel his breath ghost against her skin but not close enough to touch.

"Oh, Anakin," she exhales deeply before rolling over. She keeps a small amount of space between them as she gazes up at him through heavy lidded eyes. "I love you."

He scoots down so that his face is next to hers and their lips are just an inch away from touching. "I love you," their noses touch slightly as he continues on in a low murmur, "so much."

He is tired of it and so is she. It is not clear who breaks first but soon they find themselves caught in a tight embrace. His lips drop kisses onto her exposed shoulder while her hands runs through his wavy hair, and their legs intertwine causing both of them let out deep sighs of content. 

 


End file.
